My Soul (Chi) To Keep
by isuckatnicknames
Summary: A story where Bo goes after Emma because she's technically a human. BUT she's not really, is she. And so Bo gets bananas over her Chi. And then add the jealous Mayor into the mix because yes, she is jealous. She was hiding her feelings and so Emma kinda 'moved on' (it's not like there was ever a possibility to to move on for the Savior) and that's when Bo enters the picture.


Summary:

A crossover no one asked for!

What if Bo and Kenzi reach Storybrooke?

A story where Bo goes after Emma because she's technically a human. BUT she's not really, is she. And so Bo gets bananas over her Chi.  
And then add the jealous Mayor into the mix because yes, she is jealous. She was hiding her feelings and so Emma kinda 'moved on' (it's not like there was ever a possibility to move on for the Savior) and that's when Bo enters the picture.

Angst and smut.

Also, the smutty part is at the end and with Regina only because... I mean... SQ! I didn't want to write it explicitly with Bo.

It could surely continue but let's leave it as one shot for now.

* * *

/

* * *

"Come on, Bo-bo!" Kenzi exclaimed cheerfully. "We deserve vacation! You need a break, I need a break… let's go somewhere!"

"I don't know, Kenz…" Bo lifted her chin slightly. Sure, she was getting hungry and frustrated by her current status with Lauren. But was it safe for her to leave her place? Her people? The Ash?

"But I knoooow and you should listen to me! Let's meet new people," Kenzi cheered and went to pick up Bo from the couch.

"Kenzi…"

"No, hush! We're going! You can control yourself now. You won't suck the life out of everyone. And I really think some trip would do us good. So, pack your shit and let's go," Kenzi left no room for discussion.

::::::::::::::::::::

Life in Storybrooke was unusually quiet. Hook was pinning after Emma but the blonde was not having it. She liked the attention but long ago she found out she preferred attention from one certain brunette.

That certain brunette was busy trying to hide her feelings towards the blonde because Robin Hood came to Storybrooke. Her soulmate. She didn't have time for distraction. Not even very sweet, cute and tempting distraction.

She already blew her chances once, she was not going to do it again. Sure, the two mothers flirted now and there. Sometimes a lot. But Regina didn't want the blonde. Not like that. Right?

She had to give a shot to Robin who was trying to impress her with occasional flowers and gifts. Emma had the handless wonder after all, even though she didn't seem interested in him.

* * *

"You are delusional, Miss Swan," Regina snickered. She hated herself for the slip of words.

"I think I heard you correctly, Madame Mayor," Emma chuckled. "And you sure as hell said that my ass looks good."

"I did not say such a thing! Don't confuse what you want to hear with what you actually hear," Regina rolled her eyes. Of course Emma's ass looked good in these new jeans that hugged her like a second skin. But she would never say that out loud.

"Oh? What did you say then?" Emma smirked. Regina was losing this battle.

"I said something about sass. Obviously."

"No, you totally complimented my ass. Thank you!" the blonde laughed. She loved seeing Regina squirm like this. She surely would enjoy seeing her squirm in other ways as well, but they were not there yet.

"This conversation is over. I would never say such a thing. I suggest you make an appointment with Archie. Being this delusional is dangerous," Regina sneered. How dare the sheriff come to her office right after workout in new jeans.

"Oh. So my ass doesn't look good? Is that what you're trying to say? That's very hurtful, Regina," Emma pouted.

"Leave my office, Miss Swan. Now. I don't have time for this," the Mayor answered and turned her gaze back to papers. Her cheeks were starting to get red. She was totally busted.

"As you wish. Be sure to check my backside!" Emma winked and turned on her heel. "Again," she added.

"Your backside is no interest of mine," Regina scoffed and sighed a document. She very discretely stole a glance though when she was sure Emma couldn't see it.

* * *

Emma went to Granny's straight from the office. She needed dinner and see her bestie – Ruby. She was getting frustrated with the Mayor because they were dancing in circles for way too long without any progress in sight. She would bet that Regina was attracted to her but the brunette never acted on it. She built her walls high up and never let her guard down. It was a miracle Emma heard her whisper the compliment about her buttocks but when confronted, Regina denied it immediately.

It was never ending and Emma was starting to get tired.

When she got to her booth and ordered food, she felt her magic cackling. That only happened around Regina. Sometimes. But the brunette didn't enter the diner. There was a new brunette. Someone Emma has never seen before. She had long brunette hair, brown eyes and addictive aura. Emma couldn't avert her eyes.

The said brunette seemed captivated by the blonde as well. She made her way to Emma and sat in the booth, accompanied by very slim, short girl with long black hair.

"Hi, I'm Bo," the stranger introduced herself and smiled widely.

"Emma," the blonde replied. They were both quite mesmerized by each other.

"Ehm, I'm Kenzi. Not that anyone asked…," the short girl rolled her eyes.

"Oh, hi," Emma averted eyes from Bo and smiled. It only took a second though and her eyes were back.

"I'm starving! Is there any good restaurant here?" Kenzi groaned.

"I think you're sitting in it," Ruby entered the conversation. "I'm Ruby!"

"Nice! Look Rubes, how about you make me something reaaaally good. And could you maybe slip a shot of vodka along the food?" Kenzi smirked.

"We officially don't serve vodka but I'll see what I can do," the waitress winked. "What about your friend?"

"Yea, sorry," Emma apologized for lack of manners. "Are you hungry?" she asked Bo.

"Very," Bo replied with a smirk.

"A word, Bo-Bo! Now," Kenzi took the other brunette by arm and dragged her out of the booth, leaving Ruby and Emma alone.

"What are you doing? You can't jump on the first human you see! We know nothing about her!" Kenzi reasoned.

"You know nothing about her. I know that she smells delicious and I want a taste. Kenz, it's like she's Fay but she is not. I never met such energy. She's driving me insane! And have a look at her! She's so… pristine. We're staying in this town," Bo said half looking back at Emma.

"I got your back, you know that. Just be careful. We are out of our neighborhood, we don't know who these people are."

"Don't worry. We will be fine!" Bo said and got back to the booth.

"So are you guys staying?" Emma asked once food was served. "And where?"

Bo covered Emma's hand and worked her magic. "We would love to. Any recommendations?" Bo asked innocently while caressing Emma's hand. The blonde could feel magic running through her. Magic that wasn't hers. Magic that wasn't Regina's either. But she was no expert in this field and at the moment, she didn't really care.

"You could stay at my place," she suggested out of nowhere. Bo smiled and retrieved her hand.

"Oh, that would be lovely! Thank you so much!"

Kenzi rolled her eyes and drank the shot. Bo clearly had a thing for blondes….

"I'm just… ehm, I'm not sure if you can both fit, though. My apartment is pretty small. There's only one couch I can offer," Emma shrugged and eyed Kenzi apologetically.

"I go where Bo goes, that's the rule. I can very well sleep on the floor. I don't care," she replied steadily and took a generous bite of her burger.

"I am sure we will figure it out. I hope it's not a problem, Emma," Bo smiled toward the blonde.

"No, not at all," she smiled back.

Ruby watched from behind the counter what was happening and couldn't decide whether she should inform Regina or not. Little did she know that Regina felt another magical creature pass the town line. And little did she know Regina felt Emma being manipulated by someone else's magic. Magic that was very powerful and antient. A kind of magic she was completely unfamiliar with.

* * *

They made their way to Emma's loft after dinner. Emma was enjoying the attention she got from Bo. The girl was eyeing her shamelessly and made her intensions very clear. It was a nice change for the blonde. Regina only let her eyes wander when she was certain the sheriff was not looking.

"My place is nothing special but I call it home," Emma smiled and looked around. "I'll make the couch and … ehm, we'll figure this out," she said looking at Kenzi.

"Dude, I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"I am sure we will figure this out, Emma," Bo winked. She already had it figured out. Basically from the moment she saw Emma.

The blonde put some blankets and pillows on the couch and had to think how to make Kenzi comfortable on the floor. She didn't have any spare mattress.

Knock on the door disturbed her inner thoughts. "Who could it be this late?" she wondered aloud. When she opened the door she was greeted with flaring Mayor. Regina didn't even wait for an invite and just stormed inside the flat.

"What the hell, Regina?" Emma asked while closing the door. Bo and Kenzi looked at each other, no clue what was going on.

"I could ask the same thing! Since when are you a hotel, Emma?! Do you even know their surnames? Do you know _anything_ at all about these people?" Regina glared daggers at Bo. She could sense her magic.

"I think it's none of your concern. I do know a thing or two. And I'm the sheriff, after all. I think I can take care of myself," Emma defended.

"This is highly unacceptable!" Regina raised her voice. She wanted to continue but Kenzi interrupted her.

"Whoa lady, calm your tits. If anyone is concerned about safety, it would be us! Well, me. Bo here seems to have everything under control," Kenzi rolled her eyes. "She just has a thing for blondes…" the short woman added.

"Excuse me?!" Regina turned to Kenzi.

"Yea well, I think I'll go out for a drink and believe me, you should go, too," she smirked. "I've heard one too many rendezvous, I'm not in the mood to hear another tonight."

"Explain yourself, you goth princess!" Regina shouted and grabbed Kenzi by her throat with her magic.

That's when Emma had enough. "Regina! What the fuck. You don't even now if they are some magical creatures! Stop choking her right now!" Emma demanded and shot apologetic look at Kenz.

"Unlike you, Miss Swan, I actually do know they are! And apparently unlike you I also know the taller brunette was manipulating you with her magic, so if you excuse me…" she glared daggers at Bo while not letting go of Kenzi.

"Regina. Stop. Honestly, I don't care if she manipulated me or not. Let the girl go and leave. I can take care of myself and you're just causing drama. Is Henry alone at home while you're throwing temper tantrum here?" Emma asked calmly.

"Don't you dare to use my son like this! I'm not as irresponsible as you."

"Whatever," Emma shrugged and went to free Kenzi from the magic grip.

"Emma…" Regina sighed and the blonde was frankly shocked by the vulnerable tone.

"Gina, it's fine, okay? I promise. No one is going to murder the other. It's all good. You know it would be very hard if they tried," Emma smiled encouragingly. "Plus, I would like totally call you to come here and throw some fireballs if they tried to attack me."

"You being attacked is not what I'm that afraid of, you idiot," Regina murmured and left in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving Bo and Kenzi flabbergasted.

"Uhm, sorry about that," Emma shrugged.

"Who was that exactly?" Kenzi asked, still massaging her throat.

"That was Regina. The Mayor of this town," Emma replied.

"Right. And what about the magic shit? Bo, what was that?"

"I don't know. But it sure as hell was very powerful."

"Yea, Regina is… well, she's strong," Emma smiled. "Sorry about what happened."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Bo smiled and caressed Emma's shoulder. The blonde immediately felt enormous lust. Being in Bo's presence was doing things to her. She knew she totally should ask questions. She knew Regina was right at some point but right now all she wanted was to take Bo upstairs. "How about I leave the couch to Kenz and go to bed with you instead?" the Fae suggested playfully.

Emma knew she really shouldn't let this happen. Not so soon and not without at least some answers but the urge to kiss the other brunette was overwhelming. She nodded and took Bo's hand, leading her to the bedroom.

* * *

It was a lazy morning after a passionate night. It seemed to Emma that Bo had endless amount of energy and Bo had the same feeling about Emma. Not even Dyson had so much to give. The Fae got addicted. Emma's Chi was so strong and tasted sweet. It was a new sensation and the succubus couldn't get enough.

"So, what are you exactly?" Emma asked, drawing patterns with her fingers on Bo's naked form.

"I'm a Fae. A succubus, to be exact," Bo turned to face Emma and kissed her. She stole some of her Chi and was ready to devour her new blonde lover again.

Emma moaned and felt weaker than ever. She felt like being a slave to her desires. Desires for Bo. "What does that mean exactly? I've heard about plenty of creatures, believe me. But never about something called Fae."

"You do have magical aura. And your Chi is highly addictive," Bo confirmed. "I feed on your energy. But it's not dangerous for you. Well, not anymore," she chuckled. "I do have a feeling it would really take a lot to kill you that way, though."

"Okay. And the lust and everything? You also totally did something with your touch yesterday. Changed or manipulated my decisions," Emma observed.

"Lust is part of my aura. I am desirable. And with that I can also convince you to tell me everything I want to know or make you do things… like offer us a place to stay. I'm sorry about that. I just had to have you," Bo blushed.

"I probably should be mad but no complains here," Emma chuckled. "You are desirable indeed."

"Well how about we have another round and then you can show me around town?" the Fae suggested.

"Count me in," Emma replied and attacked her lips.

* * *

Regina's blood was boiling. She was on a date with Robin when she felt someone crossing the town line. She walked out of the date without a second thought when she thought Emma's safety was in danger. She couldn't blame this on the fact they shared Henry. No. This was her protectiveness over the sheriff and that didn't blossom from their shared parenting.

She stormed into her flat fearing what she might find but not once it occurred to her that she would find Emma looking like a love-struck puppy over someone else! How dare this Bo woman come to _her_ town, going after _her_ Emma. The Evil Queen was slowly rising in her because she never shared. They were dancing around each other for months and she saw Emma as hers. Yes, she tried it with Robin but it never got further than dinner and now she was sure it wouldn't progress anywhere beyond that. She left Robin at the restaurant, after all. Without much of a goodbye.

She realized how stupid she was. Robin might have been her soul mate once but now the time was different. Things were different. She herself was different.

She was disgusted just by the idea of Emma being touched by other woman. No one will touch what is _hers._ She was constantly challenged by the sheriff, she was stunned how well the woman adapted to Storybrooke's way of life. She watched Emma grow into a mother. The blonde was even able to make some breakfast for Henry now. Which Regina taught her, so no, she wouldn't let some stupid woman with long legs to ruin this for her.

* * *

Emma, Bo and Kenzi were having breakfast at Granny's. Kenzi ordered shot of vodka and pancakes, Emma had eggs, bacon and cheese and Bo said her hunger was sated, while eyeing Emma with a knowing smirk.

Ruby asked Kenzi to sit on a bar to question her a bit. First, she really liked this girl for a reason and second, she wanted to know what happened. The Savior was not known for some flings. Let alone with girls.

"Oh you know, they banged all night. Like seriously, my head is throbbing. Didn't get much sleeeeep," Kenzi groaned.

The Mayor walked into the diner just when Kenzi started to answer the question and so she heard everything. _Banged? They banged?!_ She thought. _I see this girl is as eloquent as Emma. _Surprisingly that didn't bother her. No. The 'banging' was the problem here.

Regina slipped into booth next to Emma, glaring daggers at Bo. "Who are you? Care to explain?" she hissed.

"Uhm, good morning to you, too?" Bo greeted her. "I am a succubus. Not that it would be a polite question, though."

"Succu-what?!"

"I feed on people's energy. Can I have a taste of yours? It's so strong!" Bo asked and licked her lips.

"Absolutely not!"

Bo placed a hand over Regina's and asked: "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. So, this is how you seduced my sheriff then. I see. I suggest you leave town. You are not welcome here," Regina sneered. She felt relieved a bit that Emma didn't just fall into bed with a complete stranger. She was manipulated into it. But that made her even angrier at this stranger. She felt Bo's magic when the succubus covered her hand, but Regina was not having it. _She _knew how to protect herself. Of course the brunette was charming but the Mayor's magic was guarded.

Bo flinched a bit, seeing her powers didn't work on this mysterious, very pissed off woman. She needed to act fast. She had a feeling this woman would throw her out of town without blinking an eye. Hell, not just town, maybe the whole planet.

"I'm sorry," she retrieved her hand immediately. "I think we started off the wrong foot. I am Bo and we're just passing with Kenz here," she pointed at the skinny girl that was talking to Ruby at the bar.

"I care not what your name is, nor what brings you here. The only thing I care about is when will you _leave._"

"Uhm. Well, if Emma is okay with it, I think we will stay for couple more days," Bo smiled at the blonde. Emma was uncomfortable. She didn't understand why Regina was acting like this. Sure, fairy tale characters didn't really like outsiders but that still didn't explain her overdramatic reaction to Bo.

"You will not feed on Emma's energy! She needs it to fight creatures like you," Regina deadpanned. She felt the need to protect the Savior because the blonde was an idiot.

"It's not like that and since you don't want to share the experience, I'll show you on Emma," Bo said and leaned to kiss the sheriff. She grabbed her by the back of her neck and absorbed some amount of her Chi. Which still tasted heavenly.

They were however interrupted before the kiss got heated. Regina jumped out of the booth and formed a fireball in her hand. "Stop stealing Emma's energy! Stop kissing her! Right bloody now," she shouted.

"Whoa! Calm down, lady!" Kenzi sprinted to stand between the witch and her friend. "I really think you should get laid, you know. I'm sensing some build up tension," Kenzi observed. "Are you sexually frustrated? Because Bo could help with that," she smirked.

Regina scoffed. She didn't even have any snarky remark. She just wanted them gone. _She _should be kissing Emma. _She _should be stealing her energy. _She _should take her breath away. Not some 'I suck everything I see' stranger.

"Let's all calm down here, okay? Gina, a word?" Emma suggested and stood up from the booth. She gently pushed Kenzi aside and pleaded Regina with her eyes.

Regina shot one last look of doom towards Bo and poofed Emma and herself to the mansion.

"You okay, Bo?" Kenzi asked concerned. "What the hell is her deal?" she asked Ruby.

"Well… Frankly, I don't know. She's a badass though and she fights for who she loves. You should be more careful," Ruby answered. "Especially you," she pointed at Kenzi and chuckled. "Regina cursed whole town and people in it for revenge. She would throw the fireball at you, believe me," Ruby warned.

"Well… wonder what happened to her. I mean, she's hot! Bitchy but hot," Kenzi sighed.

* * *

"Oh, I thought we would just go outside but I guess this works, too…" Emma offered a confused smile. "What's going on? Are you okay? Is everything fine with Robin?" she continued.

"No, nothing is okay! You can't just let strangers do what they please!" Regina shouted at the blonde. "You are such an idiot!"

"Right. I'm an idiot because I let two women crash at my place?" Emma demanded.

"Yes! What about Henry? You have a son, Miss Swan. Do not think I would explain to him why his mother is dead."

"You're totally overreacting. Nothing happened. I'm standing here in front of you, safe and sound," Emma shrugged.

"Nothing happened? Oh, so fucking someone all night long is considered as nothing now? I wonder if you even know her surname," the brunette scoffed.

"Excuse me?! That's really none of your business."

"It is my business, Emma! She could have hurt you. And you would let her since she manipulated you."

"She didn't manipulate me. Gina, what's really going on?"

"You being an idiot is going on!"

"Right. Whatever. Was great talking to you, Madame Mayor," Emma rolled her eyes and was ready to leave. She had enough of this. She would say Regina was jealous, but she knew better.

"Wait. Emma please, make them leave," she pleaded and she hardly did that. She would just probably explode if Emma spent another night with the Fae.

"I really don't see the harm. They are pretty nice people if you get to know them."

"But you _don't _know them!" Regina exclaimed.

"This is really going nowhere… Gina, you know I would listen if you had some valid reasons but this is ridiculous. So, is there anything bothering you that you're not telling me?"

"No."

"Okay. Then I'll go because I promised Bo I'd show her around. And you should go see Robin or something. To blow off some steam," Emma sighed. Regina just wouldn't let her guard down. Not even with her. The blonde hated the thief but the Mayor clearly needed some cuddles and since she wouldn't let her do it, she had to send her elsewhere.

* * *

After a tiring day which the trio spent going around the city, they stopped for dinner at Granny's. Ruby offered Kenzi that she could stay with her. And that they should totally head to Rabbit Hole after her shift. Kenzi was happy to accept. Drinks and a night without moans sounded great to her. Plus, Ruby was gorgeous and she seemed to be able to keep up with Kenzi's cheerful way of life.

Bo and Emma made it back to Emma's loft and didn't lose much time before making out again. Emma could sense if people lied to her and Bo was so far very honest. Sometimes brutally honest. She told Emma that she loved her Chi. And Emma liked the feeling of being wanted.

They were kissing and clawing at each other on the couch, all while Bo was feeding from Emma. Just when Bo started to make her way down Emma's neck, a purple cloud of smoke appeared right in front of them.

"Regina, what the hell?!" Emma shouted, shocked and quite frustrated. She was soaked by now and with Regina showing up, she doubted she would be taken care of anytime soon. "And who the hell is with you?!" Emma eyed the pale blonde. She was tall but clearly not accustomed to poofing.

"Is this your human?" she asked Bo and the brunette turned to face the Mayor. When she saw who was with her she jumped up.

"Lauren, are you okay?" Bo asked concerned. She was checking the doctor. "What did you do to her?!" she raised her voice at Regina.

"Nothing. I teleported her here. She will be fine in few minutes. I see I was correct and this is indeed your human, so… please stop touching mine," she sneered, threw sickly looking Lauren in Bo's arms and teleported Emma and herself back to the mansion.

Bo laid Lauren down on the couch and breathed in some of her Chi into her. The blonde woke up all confused and nauseous. "Where am I?!" she was looking frantically around her, not recognizing this place at all.

"Long story. Thank god you're okay," Bo sighed relieved.

"Bo?" Lauren registered the brunette.

"Yeah. Almighty me!"

"What happened? Where are we?" Lauren asked and laid back down.

"Uhm… place called Storybrooke. We had no idea it existed but yet here we are. And it's full of fairy tale characters! And I'm afraid I pissed one important lady off but.. well, that's me. Kenzi made a new friend, though."

"You are not making any sense," the blonde stated. "Fairy tales are fairy tales."

"That's what I thought, too. But apparently magical world goes even beyond us. Anyway, I'm sorry you got dragged into this. Are you okay?"

"Apart from waking up in a completely different place that is apparently full of magical beings? Yeah, sure, I'm great, Bo."

"I'm sorry. I don't know why this lady went to get you. I guess she thought we have some connection or something.." Bo shrugged.

"Don't we?"

"I don't know, Lauren. You tell me. You know how I feel about you."

"And you know how I feel about you but Bo, I can't do this. Your existence is bound to sex. With many. How am I supposed to be okay with that?"

"Can we try to figure it out? I don't want to drain you, you know…" Bo averted her gaze. Of course Lauren was right but at the same time, it's not like Bo had a chance to change that.

"We can try. Tomorrow. My head is throbbing."

"Let me help," Bo chuckled and leaned in to kiss the blonde.

* * *

"Regina, what the hell?!" Emma shouted. She felt like she asked this question way too many times lately.

"She's feeding on you! Don't you get it?!" Regina sneered.

"So what? Big deal…" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it is a big deal! Would you let a vampire to suck your precious blood?" Regina asked and smirked when the blonde shook her head. "No? Just as I thought."

"She's not sucking my blood, though. And anyway, maybe it would be cool, you can never know!" Emma chuckled.

"Do you find this funny, Miss Swan?" the Mayor sneered. "What if she's taking your magic with your Chi, hmm? Did it ever even occur to you? And what if there will be another threat that we'll have to face and you'll be drained? What then? Should I just let you die while trying to save the town, Savior? Or would you let me die doing your job? God, I can't believe you! You're such an idiot!" Regina sighed. She was beyond frustrated with the blonde. She was mad about all the things she listed and she was enormously mad that someone else touched Emma. _Her_ Emma.

"Uhm…. Okay, I have not considered that…" Emma admitted. She hated when Regina was right. This temper tantrum was about something else, though. And she was determined to find out.

"What a surprise. You have a son, Miss Swan."

"Oh? Now he's my kid, too? Great! All I had to do was jump in bed with one hot stranger," Emma grinned.

"Don't remind me," Regina gritted her teeth.

"What?"

"Nothing," Regina spat. "You will stay in the guest room. You will NOT go back to bed with that hideous creature, do you hear me?!" Regina crossed her arms.

"What's the matter, Madam Mayor? Are you jealous?" Emma laughed. Her laughter froze when she didn't get any snarky respond, though. "Wait, are you serious?!" the blonde asked.

"I did not say such a thing. Guest room is over there, you'll find clean towels and some PJs on the bed. Good night," Regina declared and wanted to depart the scene. Her feelings were getting out way too much. She couldn't risk that.

"Gina wait!" Emma sprinted to catch the brunette that only made it beneath the stairs. She turned around to find the sheriff in her personal space. Emma trapped her between the wall and herself. Regina could feel the warmth radiating from the taller woman. She could smell her perfume. "Where is Robin?" the blonde asked.

"What?" Regina asked quietly, still in her trance. She realized she was probably never this close to the other woman.

"Robin. The forest dude. I thought you were dating," Emma clarified.

"I don't see what he has to do with anything," Regina tried to regain some of her composure.

"Just answer the question. Please?" Emma pouted. And the former Evil Queen melted. It worked on her every time with Henry and clearly, it worked with his mother, too.

"We were dating but I realized he's not the one I want," she answered honestly. It's not like there would be any other option with the blonde's superpower. Regina just prayed Emma wouldn't ask whom it is that she wants.

"Good. You were too good for him," Emma smiled. She didn't step back, though. Not even an inch. If anything, Regina felt like Emma pressed herself even more into her.

"Me? I was too good? Clearly you are being delusional again," the brunette unconsciously licked her lips.

"Bullshit. You were way out of his league. I mean… you're a total ten and he was like… hmmm, five?" Emma lost herself in thoughts for a moment.

Regina chuckled. "Well, thank you for the insight. I'll go to sleep now," she tried to get away from the intoxicating blonde.

"Wait," Emma breathed out. She cupped Regina's cheek and leaned in to kiss her. The Mayor had plenty of time to back away, to halt what was happening. She couldn't deny herself the pleasure any longer, though.

Both moaned into the kiss and it got heated very soon. Emma pinned Regina's hands above her head and held it there. The Mayor didn't like to feel helpless after her former lovers but she trusted Emma. The blonde wouldn't hurt her.

After being satisfied with her exploration of the brunette's mouth, Emma started to kiss her neck. Nip and lick, gently bite. The rougher part of their making out had the smaller woman squirming. Emma smirked knowingly and held slender hands above brunette head with one hand. The other she used to tease erect nipple. When she pinched it, Regina moaned loud and clear.

"Emma…" she whispered, her voice and octave lower than usual. It had the hair on Emma's neck standing. She hiked up the skirt all the way to the Mayor's waist and magically removed the stockings. She covered with hand the brunette's thong covered crotch and moaned.

"Oh my, you're soaked," she breathed out. She didn't waste any more time and dipped her hand inside the thin fabric. The wetness she found there would surely match her own.

She entered Regina with one finger, not sure how much the woman was able to take, as she knew Regina wasn't really sexually active and she didn't want to hurt her. She met no resistance thanks to the woman's natural lubricant, though. She added a second finger and Regina bit into her shoulder to stifle the moan that erupted from deep within her.

Emma started to thrust into her with all strength she had. She was kissing her neck, lips, any skin she could find. She was getting completely addicted to the sounds Regina was making. She was getting addicted to the velvety channel that was gripping her fingers like there's no tomorrow.

"My… hands… I…. touch," Regina tried to form a sentence but was failing miserably. Emma understood though and let go of her hands. That instant those hands were scratching her back, together with teeth biting into her skin. Marking her. Claiming her.

Emma added pressure on the clit and Regina bit into her neck with such force when she came she sure as hell drew blood. The blonde didn't mind, though. Quite the opposite. She came undone along with her lover.

Regina was still shaking minutes after, head buried in Emma's shoulder, enjoying how tight the blonde held her. She never felt such a strong orgasm but it probably shouldn't be surprising as she learned the power of sex only very recently with Graham.

The brunette however didn't want to raise her head and face the reality. She was afraid Emma would leave her here. Mentally naked and vulnerable. She wouldn't be able to cope with that. What if it was only a spur of the moment? What if it meant nothing? And what if the sheriff will now flee, realizing this was a mistake? What if the Savior was supposed to save everyone but the Evil Queen?

"Bedroom?" Emma asked gently, interrupting Regina's destructive thoughts. The Mayor just nodded, happy she would have Emma at least until the morning. What she didn't expect was for the woman to lift her up and carry her there. The blonde just smiled when she saw the shocked expression. "I didn't think your legs would do the job. They seemed kinda wobbly," she winked.

"Well, that's entirely your fault," Regina smiled back.

"I'm not sorry. In fact, I think it would be safer if you laid down for what I have in store next," Emma winked again and kicked the bedroom door closed behind them.


End file.
